


No writing block here, sir

by BunnySmooch



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnySmooch/pseuds/BunnySmooch
Summary: A really short story





	No writing block here, sir

"I really hope you liked it, Arthur."

Ever since he got her the pen, she was writing nonstop, burning through pages.

She somehow got Arthur to sit in one place and read her draft, and it was beautiful. "This is probably my favorite book so far, Mary Beth"

She gave him a shy smile, "you're not much of a reader then, Arthur."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but I want to make a series of short stories with Arthur and everyone in the camp


End file.
